Recently, as a new touch technique, force touch, has been introduced into electronic mobile terminals such as smart watches and smart phones, there has aroused an upsurge in the research of force touch in the industry.
Current force touch is usually implemented in a capacitive or resistive manner, which is quite similar to the manner in which a touch panel is implemented. The capacitive force touch is realized using the principle of body's current sensing, and the resistive force touch is realized using the principle of pressure sensing. However, high accuracy and sensitivity in touch control cannot be achieved in the prior art.
Therefore, a force touch display device and a force touch method are urgently needed to solve the above problem in the prior art.